Welcome to CANDYLAND
by im sweetly insane
Summary: having mixed emotions about their 'little' Kagura, Gin finds himself falling into a giant hole much like Alice and ends up in strange place. where coincidentally everyone he knows is there. will he finally understand his true feelings for Kagura or will it get more complicated that it already is? Gintama with different fairy tales mixed into one.


My inspiration to this fanfic are from the songs Eat me by Gumi and California Girls by Katy Perry. Or maybe I was just hungry I thought of this... I just love sweets so much like Gin so why not make his wildest fantasy come to life but I wonder what that would be?

i don't know why i love **GINKAGU **maybe it's because of the thrill of the age gap. hahaha i know, i'm weird but **HELL I'M PROUD OF IT! CHA!**

**DISCLAIMERS PLEASE!**

Kagura: Chi does not own GINTAMA-aru!

Gin: Sorachi-sensei does

Me: I know...

Kagura and Gin: own with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: DAMN HOLE **

To Gin everything was pissing him of. Today just happens to be one perfect day, the sun shining brightly, no cloud seen in the sky, a gentle breeze passing by and everyone around enjoying themselves minding their own business.

Usually this doesn't bother him, heck he doesn't even usually care. But the happy aura around seems to mock him, reminding him the earlier fight he started this causing him to give of more negative aura around him.

He went to the park to cool of his hot head. Sitting down on a bench under the cool shade of a tree he began to remember what the cause of his foul mood was.

_**EARLIER THAT DAY...**_

Gintoki was lazily lounging on the couch reading his favorite JUMP while drinking his favorite drink Strawberry Milk, they had just finish eating breakfast and Shinpachi excused himself to do some errands for his sister, leaving him and Kagura alone.

Speaking of the girl he wondered where she went to, suddenly he heard a crash in his room. Deciding to go check what the commotion is all about, he got off the couch and went to his room opening the door cautiously for the person on the other side might be a bugler 'what idiot would steal from this place?'.

Peeking inside he saw what a mess his room became, opening the door forcefully, looking right and left for the culprit behind it. He saw something that made him go red with annoyance and embarrassment; there he saw Kagura beside his now messy futon sprawled out next to sadaharu.

Wearing nothing but a white loose tank top that is almost see-through bunched up high exposing her still developing breast 'thou it might be bigger than otae's already' covered by a red sakura patterned halter bikini, feeling his neck grow hot, his gaze wander down to her flat toned stomach seeing so much exposed skin.

'now my ears are burning' muttering inwardly, he continued his gaze and landed on the light blue denim cut off shorts she was wearing, but that wasn't what caught his attention but rather was unbuttoned and unzip exposing a matching bikini as her top.

Stopping for a bit to control his hands from feeling her skin, he continued his so-called 'inspection' his eyes drifted to her long smooth pale legs. Wondering how it would feel to have them wrapped around his waist and her soft body tightly pressed upon his chiseled one.

He could have sworn all his blood rushed to his face and drip down his nose at that thought. Tearing his gaze from the young woman and shooing away dirty thoughts about the young woman who ap-

'Wait...young woman?' Since when did I refer to Kagura as a young woman? Wasn't it always 'his cute little Kagura-chan?' ignoring part of him that nagged when she had become 'his?' Having enough inner turmoil, he decided to wake the slumbering girl err... young woman.

Moving closer to touch her shoulders when, _"sa- sadist..." _a low mumble came from her parted lips. 'why would she dream about that damn guy?' stopping dead in his tracks and feeling angrier than before he stood up and went out the room for fresh air.

Had he only stayed a second later he would have heard the rest of her mumbling.

"_...go die"; "I love... Gin-chan"._

**BACK TO THE PRESENT...**

Still not knowing why he became much infuriated at the knowledge that _'his' _Kagura was dreaming about the sadistic tax robber.

Sighing deeply eyes still close, Gin slumped further to the park bench. He suddenly felt gravity deciding to drag him down to the ground, realizing another sigh escaped his lips he braced himself for the inevitable he waited for his body to hit the cold hard ground.

But he didn't feel the impact, actually he felt himself still falling he decided to open his eyes for the first time. He saw the sky getting smaller and smaller to a circular shape, that's when it hit him. He was falling down inside a hole that came out of nowhere.

'This is just great' he thought sarcastically.

First his room became a mess because of a girl, second it's because of that girl he started to have a weird feelings third it's because of that weird feeling that he came to the park and now because of this park he was falling into an unknown hole and probably to his untimely death.

Tired of thinking too much, he looked below to see how much more until he crash-land. **"DAMN THIS IS ONE DEEP HOLE"** cursing as loud as he can hoping maybe some might hear him.

"nah...that's just stupid no one will hear me here" now he was talking to himself maybe just maybe he is becoming crazy. Closing his eyes again and deciding to just ignore everything.

"_Gin-chan..."_

'What was that?' had he just imagine a familiar voice calling him?

"_Hey...Gin-chan"_

Surely that was Kagura calling his name 'maybe I really am crazy.'

"_Mou... Gin-chan open your eyes"_

Feeling pressure on his cheeks as if someone was pinching him. He opened his eyes to take a peek, vision still blurry from having his eyes closed for some time but he can make out a familiar azure spheres looking at him.

opening his eyes fully he saw Kagura falling in front of him her hands pinching his cheeks, her peach hair swishing violently around her. feeling their increase in speed without thinking he hugged Kagura and closed his eyes.

"Gin-chan why are you hugging me?" she asked innocently not knowing why the silver-haired samurai suddenly hugged her.

"I'm protecting you from the impact from the fall" he answered still hugging her tightly.

"but Gin-chan, we're not falling" she stated as if it was the most natural thing on earth.

opening his eyes again, he saw what she said is true they weren't falling in fact they were sitting face to face on a white sand beach. 'why didn't i feel anything? i was sure we were falling a second ago' feeling utterly confused he let go of Kagura and proceeded to dust his pant.

that's went he took notice for the second time of the day what she was wearing, there standing in front of him was Kagura wearing a strapless pale pink dress that reaches her mid thighs. the skirt is puffed and has red and white ruffles at the bottom, her sleeved nearly covering her arm's length went down to her fingertips were the same as the skirt but has red and pink ruffles.

she was also sporting a pale pink mid-thigh high socks with small yellow polka dot, the socks vaguely remind him of strawberries. speaking of strawberries she was wearing one as a pendant on her choker that seem to glisten in the sun light 'i wonder if its edible?' he thought.

her long vermillion hair was swept to one side and was held by a red frilly ribbon, all in all its made her look very stunning.

noticing he'd been blatantly staring at her for quite sometime now he unwillingly averted his gaze to their surrounding. that's when he actually gave attention to their surroundings.

'I've been realizing and noticing many things today' he thought with a grim expression.

He looked to his left to seeing nothing but white sand that stretches as far a he can see and on his right is an odd-looking forest. and by odd-looking he meant extremely odd, every tree is of different shapes and sizes not to mention has a variety of colors.

Strangely enough them seem very edible for trees. glancing in he saw a vast blue ocean in front of him, reflecting the sunlight from the sky above them. speaking of the sky the clouds were somewhat weird-looking too, light purple fluffy clouds decorate the sky.

and there was that ever-present sweet scent that hangs in the air making his mouth crave for his favorite sweets. oddly enough he was Kagura beaming down on him like nothing was wrong and was waiting for him to say something.

"Ne, where are we Kagura-chan?" he asked eying their surrounding whilst keeping an eye on her. For a moment her smile dropped and looked at him like he'd grown two heads, then she giggled shocking Gin. The Kagura he knows never giggles, but snorts and laughs unladylike.

"Did you hit your head or something Gin-chan?" she asked, stifles of giggles escaped her lips.

"I'm _NOT _playing games Kagura, where the heck are we?" irritated he asked again with more force and emphasis on the NOT.

sensing the seriousness in his voice, she stopped giggling before eying him and smiled.

"We're in CANDYLAND!" she exclaimed. dumbfounded her stared at her.

"e-excuse me?" was all he can mutter.

with a little twirl, Kagura out stretched her arms in a welcoming manner and faced Gin. with a familiar all too sunny smile, she looked him in the eyes.

**"WELCOME TO CANDYLAND".**

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter. pardon my grammar its been a long time since I wrote another story.

anyway i hope you guys enjoy reading this fic, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. so please bear with me.

Kagura: i'm hungry-aru...

Me: you can eat the set everything is edible here.

Gin: outta my way! i call first!

Me and Kagura: *sweat drop*

Me: read and review please!


End file.
